Hikari, please marry me
by Serene Sorrow
Summary: It's my version of the ending of the manga, sorry for the bad summary, I think it's K


**Well this is my first fan fiction, so don't be so harsh. I wrote it because I wasn't FULLY satisfied with Special A's ending but that doesn't mean I don't like it, so I decided writing my one alternate ending, stating the obvious, Special A is Minami Maki's (my idol) own creation I just used some of her characters. If someone doesn't like... sorry but I just had to write it, fan girls will be fan girls :D**

**Sorry if I misspelled something :S**

* * *

"What? Exhausted already?" Said Kei, "I'm not the least exhausted!" Hikari responded as they walked up some stairs.

Kei smirked at her and then said "fair enough, it's just that there's something that I want to show you from the top of this building. There's no need for a match because you can't win after all, hahaha. "quit babbling! Hikari yelled.

They began walking up the stairs once again (well Kei walked as Hikari practically ran) "I want to defeat you as soon as possible" she said. "Hoo, why are you in such a hurry?" Kei asked. Hikari got nervous "ugh…a… about that, it's because…

"…."

Flashback

After losing to Takishima, father said these words.

"until you defeat Takishima you'll have to remain in this school"

That is a favor that I've asked father since a long time ago… "until a defeat him, please let me enter the same school as him"

To defeat Takishima.

End flashback

Kei was walking and suddenly turned back startled to see Hikari running.

'That's what I've decided' Hikari thought

She fell to her knees panting seeing she lost yet again to Kei. Kei looked at her and said "sorry, I won". Hikari looked at him confused "ehh? Why do you say so?" then she losther train of thought and got up and saw outside of window bigger than her seeing the beautiful sight, "amazing, is this what you wanted to show me?". "not really" Kei said.

If you defeat me, what do you intend to do?, if you have achieved your goal, do you intend to go to Kyushu?" Kei asked her with a serious look in his face.

She stared at him 'what should I do after defeating Takishima, What should I do?' "I've promised you before, I'll propose… I'll propose to you after I defeat you Takishima"

Kei stared at her with his eyes wide and she continued "besides Takishima, defeating you once isn't enough to say that I've defeated you. That's how I feel" she smiled.

He looked at her with loving eyes and said "then I'd better increase my victory even more" snaping his fingers.

""heh?" she said, "in taking my victory 3" he said as fireworks lit up the sky behind him that said 'Hikari, please marry me'

He was smiling and sparkling and she was blushing with her mouth wide open. "whhhhyyy are you doing such an embarrassing thing?"

"I was thinking about doing this on your birthday, but Akira and the others might interfere, so I did it earlier but because you're so dense, so I thought it's necessary to write itthis huge hahahaha" Kei said.

"what does that mean? I don't understand?" said Hikari annoyed.

"what's your answer?" Kei asked Hikari pointed at him and yelled "if I don't say yes, then it's not your victory yet, Idiot!'! hahahaha you fool".

"fine by me" Kei said while smiling "I'll accept your challenge anytime"

Hikari saw his warm expression and held her hand towards his and they both blushed and she gathered all the courage she had in her and said "sometimes it's worth to lose" with her free hand she cupped his cheek and slowly got closer to him.

As he watched her get close to him he felt like his heart was going to explode and then he closed his eyes as she was closer while putting his hand on her waist and felt her lips press against his.

They kissed gently while the sky lit up because of more fireworks.

They separated and they saw into each other eyes and the he said "is it ok to take that as a yes? Scared of she might say, she smiled and bit her lower lip while she got closer and said "of course" and kissed him again, after a while she pulled away to try to tell him "I…" but he wouldn't accept that and brought her closer to him and kissed her and she did the same thing again "love…" *kiss* "you". He saw her and in between kisses he said "I love you too", she felt him smile while they were kissing and provoked her to smile also.

They finally separated their lips but not their faces and he put his hand that was holding her hand on her waist and she brought up her hand to his face and then she saw something sparkle and saw a 3 carat diamond ring on her ring finger.

"it's beautiful" she said almost crying

"not as much as you" he replied

'I'm the happiest person in this planet' they thought and hugged each other tightly

End.

* * *

**If I were Hikari (I wish I was) I would had said/done that to him and more! but this isn't a lemon so I guess that's as far as she could go, if you took time to read this I hoped you liked it :D!**


End file.
